1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to high-voltage disconnecting switches and more particularly to an improved hinging arrangement for the switch-blade to initially cause it to rotate longitudinally and subsequently to cause it to swing upward away from its cooperable stationary contact assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art switches have been supplied with remote adjustments which are unable to accurately supply the required contact pressure at the switch contacts.
Additionally, they have had expensive and complicated hinging structures for the switch-blade.